The Rodent Who Becomes A Feline
by Misstress002
Summary: A Twisty dark angst romance between spock and uhura. Spock knows this is illogical, this feeling is illogical yet he keeps feeling a desperate need to stay, for her to stay. She can continue causing him pain because He needs it, she wants it,She allows it


Disclaimer: I do not own star trek

Warning: FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Contains blood, gore, dark, twisted angst and lemons…..o and romance…if you consider it romance. EXTREMLEY GRAPHIC, you have been warned.

Authors note: This will be the only chapter in first person. (Therefore not as graphic)

**The Rodent Who Becomes a Feline**

Deceiving. Only one word someone could describe that night as. All of humanity seems to rot in the darkness. No matter how beautifully chilling the moon is, you will always see a human's filthy soul. Every day since I was six, I sat under the same moon and nothing has changed. I only sleep in the day and do not dare to sleep through the night. I sit through my little corner just underneath a lamppost on the street. There I hear the many cries and screaming inside a house where a man beats his wife, where a brother rapes his sister, where an aunt slaughters her nephew. In another I feel the hatred of an neighbor, envy of a coworker, and the plotting of a pedophile. I see millions of dead bodies staining the streets with drug-filled blood, with 8 year olds selling them. I taste the bitter air and the feel of my body rotting, yes this is the place in which I live. I am no human I am no alien, I live to breathe and to live takes greed.

My brown tattered skin glows in the moonlight, a beautiful yet terrifying sight I was told. I wore a trench coat that I stole five years ago from a prideful rich man. It's been worn out and tattered since then but it's still warm, it does justice when it snows. I live in a back alley where I cook rats and eat them. I sleep in an old-style dumpster which is actually quite comfy. I've been at peace. Dreams that night have been the usual, my past. My parents were poor; they were desperate to make money. They sold me into a sex trade. I was only three then. How quickly innocence goes….especially if a 40 year old man has his way with you. I tried to run but I was always dragged right back. I became numb after that, I had no desire, no feeling. The only thing I wanted was money. I didn't care how I would get it, I didn't care about the consequences. This is why I'm no longer human. The barcode on my neck was proof of that. When I was six, I was sick of not getting any money, so I took matters into my own hands. I killed every single person in that building and took all the money I could find. I came up with 3,000 even. Today I have up to 23,000. I could of done a lot with my money but instead I obsess over it and think if I give up now I'll never have any. It's really the only thing comforting me.

A man appeared from the darkness, I clench my knife that's in my pocket. "Nyota, calm down its me." It's the man that hires me to seduce people then kill them…..but it's a lot of money depending on their status. He looks at me with a mischievous grin. "I have an assignment for you." Well no shit, I wouldn't be seeing you if you didn't. "It's kind of an impossible task, but I know you could care less." He said slightly annoyed. I got impatient "Who, Where, Occupation, Age, Personality, Race, Style of how you want him dead, and How much." He was quite suppressed she had a list then he replied. "Commander Spock of Enterprise, Starfleet Academy, Teacher and commander, looks 30, dickish and logical, torture and emotional pain to point of suicide, 25,000." I was shocked that a price like that was put on one person. "What's the catch?" "He's a Vulcan." Ive read lots of books on Vulcans, the guy that nearly raped me every night as a child was fascinated with them. "So all full of logic, no emotions." He smiled, "Luckily for us, he's half human. Even though he isn't really in touch with his emotional side, I'm sure you can take him for a ride." I smile, "I do hope you realize that im not going to complete it the way you want it." His smile turns dark "what do you mean?" a sadistic smile spread across her face and she slurred, "Do you really want to know?"

….

Authors note: majority of this is pure information, things will pick up and begin to more twisted as chapter continue.


End file.
